


Death's not easy on anyone

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Virgil is Death and Patton is a child dying soo yeaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Death is always hard on everyone, no matter how many times you witness it. That applied to Death himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Death's not easy on anyone

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! I hope you all enjoy this little angst-filled short! Feel free to send an ask in tumblr!  
> My tumblr: that-peach-anon

So maybe this had been an oversight on Virgil's part. But again, he hadn't expected the person to be a child, so he wasn't exactly prepared when he started working today.

Gripping his scythe tighter, he took in a sharp breath, looking down at the young kid sleeping in the hospital bed before him, chest barely rising as he slept. He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the tears that wanted to escape his eyes from mercy and pity, biting his lower lip the same way he always did when he was in a situation like this.

Softly, he bent over to place a kiss on their forehead, a lump in his chest growing at how cold and frigid the child's skin felt. Biting back the bile rising in his throat, he stood back up again, letting out the air he was holding in a deep sigh, ignoring the pain from how tightly he was holding his scythe.

The child's eyes blinked a bit before they looked up, eyes widening at Virgil's presence. Pushing against the bed and sitting up, they looked at their hands, frowning a bit at how transparent they looked. Flexing their fingers, they tilted their head at how no feeling came back to their hand. Seemingly remembering someone else was in the room, the child glanced up, blinking thrice at Virgil.

“Who are you, mister?” They asked, rubbing at their eyes to drive away the tiredness that they still held.

“Hi, kid. I'm Death.” He answered, noticing how they seemed to tense up, clutching tightly at the blanket covering their legs. “I'm here because your time has come.”

The kid's eyes started to tear up, bottom lip wobbling as big tears started rolling down their cheeks. Panicking, he dropped to his knees, hands hovering uselessly around them as they started sobbing loudly.

“I'm sorry, please don't cry.” He begged, hands falling next to him, scythe forgotten on the floor next to him. “I promise it's not that bad.”

The child, desperate for comfort, grabbed at the front of Virgil's cloak, pulling him closer until they could bury their face in his chest, wailing and snorting as they cried desperately. Hugging back tightly, he buried his nose in their hair, trying to choke back the tears that wanted to roll down his cheeks.

“I'm so, so, so sorry, kid. I'm so sorry.” He whispered, clutching at the back of the hospital gown they wore. “I'm so sorry.”

Fists loosening from the tight hold in Virgil's cloak, they stopped sobbing, now only sniffling and hiccupping. Slowly pulling back, they scrubbed angrily at their eyes, frowning at their lap. Virgil only reacted by letting go, still avoiding looking anywhere besides the kid.

“Why did I need to die?” They mumbled quietly; voice break almost shattering Virgil's heart.

“I don't know, kid. It just happened.” He answered, giving his best attempt at a tight smile when they looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. 

“What's your name?” The child asked, arms already reaching out for Virgil, which made him pull them into a hug, holding them in his lap against his chest.

“It's Death, I told you.” He spoke back just as quietly, smile wobbling at how the kid frowned.

“I mean your real name. Not your fake one.” They replied, tilting their head at how confused he seemed. “Don't you have one?”  
“A real name?” He asked, brushing back their hair as they nodded. “What's a real name?”

“The name you like. The one you want to be called; you know?” They grinned up at him, teeth white and two on the front missing. “Mine's Patton! Well… at least it used to be.”

Noticing how they seemed saddened by it, he decided to change the topic, tapping his chin in fake pondering.

“Hm, a real name? Well… I don't think I have one.” He lied, smiling slightly as they looked up at him, eyes shining. “Can you help me choose one?”

“Of course!” They got on their knees, holding his face with their hands. “You look likeeeee… a Bob!”

Scrunching his nose dramatically, Virgil looked at them, frowning. “Bob?” Giggling happily, they fell back on his lap, covering their mouth. “I don't think that name suits me.”

“Yeah, okay!” Watering down their giggling, they stroked their chin in mock thought, acting as exaggerated as Virgil did. “How about… Lucas?”

“Lucas?!” He exclaimed, chuckling when they went back into a fit of giggling. “Blegh, no way!” Humming in thought, he booped their nose. “How about this, I say some names and we decide on one? Does that sound like a plan?”

“Yup! Shoot!” They yelled in glee, still smiling away as Virgil leaned back against the headboard.

“How about… Remus?”

“Ew, no way!”

“No? Why not?”

“It doesn't fit you one bit!” They stuck out their tongue at him, shaking their head. Chuckling, he shook his head.

“Alright, then. What about Logan?”

“Hm, no, that's too serious! Another!”

“Well, okay, how abouuuuut… Virgil?” He asked, smiling slightly as they seemed to ponder it. They seemed to make up their mind, smiling up at him.

“I like it!” They yelled, jumping up and down repeatedly, making Virgil laugh as he let go of Patton. “Virgil! Virgil! Virgil, Virgil, Virgil!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, calm down.” He laughed out, frowning when his eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall. “Patton, you have to-"

“Go?” They completed, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed now. “Yeah, I know. I was just trying to make it hurt less.”

Jumping down, they grabbed the scythe Virgil had dropped, lifting it up as if it weighed nothing. Offering it to him, they gave him a lopsided grin as he, too, climbed off, grabbing the scythe with a sad smile.

Swinging it in a x, Virgil watched from the corner of his eye at how Patton watched the portal open with a frown. Kneeling to be at their level, Virgil stared out at the swirling colors in front of them.

“It's not all bad, you know?” He whispered, turning to Patton to see them staring at him with sad eyes.

“How is dying not bad?” They quipped back, scrubbing at one of their eyes.

“Dead souls don't have allergies.” He joked, putting a hand inside his cloak to pull out a small kitten. Their eyes immediately lighted up, making him smile slightly as they instantly cradled the kitty with both hands, eyes shining with wonder as it started kneading against their hospital gown.

Closing his hand, he caught their attention as they placed the small feline down, letting it wander into the portal. Opening it back up, he laughed as butterflies started flying around, making the child giggle as they landed on his nose and arms. 

Flying into the portal, Patton ran after them, stopping just before stepping in. In a flash, Virgil found himself with an armful of kid, hugging back just as fiercely as they were doing. Letting go, both smiled at each other, Patton's smile, while sad, still holding much more glee than Virgil's.

“Thank you, Mr. Virgil. I'll miss you.” They said, running back to the portal, body twisted as they waved bye at him. Running in, Virgil could do nothing as they disappeared, the portal closing behind them.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Virgil fell back, tears instantly rolling down his cheeks as he hiccupped and sobbed. Through his tears, he didn't realize someone popping in next to him, startling as he felt someone kneel next to him. Looking up through his blurry vision, he threw himself at his lover, recognizing the other as soon as he saw the red cloak they always used.

“What's wrong, my love? Why are you crying?” Roman whispered, pulling him to their chest to hold him as close as possible.

“They were just a kid, Ro. It isn't fair.” Virgil was able to cry out between his sobbing, clutching at the back of Roman's cloak as he hugged them fiercely.

“I'm so sorry, my love. I know how much you hate having to take kids.” They muttered against his hair, slowly bringing them both to a stand. Calming down enough, Virgil buried his face in their chest, hiding his red face from crying.

“I know it's my job, but it just seems so unfair to them.” He blurted out, backing up to look at Roman who had a sympathetic smile on their face.

“I know, love.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, they looked back eye to eye. “You have a good heart, honey. Just a fuzzy head.”  
Nuzzling their noses together, Virgil gave them a weary smile.

“Come on, let's go. The smell of hospitals drives me crazy.” He joked, watery smile widening at how Roman chuckled at his joke.

And being taken away to claim another soul, Virgil thought about how this wouldn't be the last child he'd have to guide, but he took comfort in knowing he would be there to make sure they'd be okay crossing to the other side, and on how, no matter what, he'd always have Roman there to lean on, and how they'd always have him to lean on as well. And with that thought in mind, he tightened the grip on the hand holding his.

Yeah, he'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed, but two little details I really love is:
> 
> Number one: Virgil was lingering besides Patton before they died because he was hesitant to take their soul to the other side
> 
> Two: Virgil seals the deal with a forehead kiss because people always talk about the kiss of death
> 
> I just thought that was neat :)


End file.
